ironfellfandomcom-20200214-history
Falazar's Guide
2014 Newbies Start Guide Hello and Welcome to Ironfell! I hopefully will Guide you through your first couple hours and days within the new Ironfell Universe. Ironfell is a great Massive Multiplayer Online Strategy Game. You will need to gather resources and build troops to advance in Ironfell, and this is a Long-Term type game, which means you can play and build and become larger over many months of play. Starting Out: You will start out in a Safe Home Realm. This realm is all yours, and no one else can enter it. You do not need to build defenses here, and can safely build anything you dont want destroyed. When you are ready you can leave out the Whirlpool in the center of the realm with an Explorer Caravel. This will allow you to rebuild more units anywhere you travel. The whirlpool in your Safe Home Realms changes every 24 hours, so you will have new places to explore every day, and you cannot be trapped in your home. Your goal is to make a small area, defend with towers and troops, make a few colleges for knowledge, farms and herring boats for food, and find and take over a nearby mine, more information below. Movement and Units: Click a unit to move it, then select where you want to go. Right click a unit to see options on what that unit can build. A Caravel can build an Explorer. An Explorer can build a Wood Shack. A Wood Shack can build a Carpenter. A Carpenter can build a College (gives Knowledge) A Carpenter can build a Barracks (gives Troops) A Wood Shack can build a Farmer. A Farmer can build a Farm (gives Food) The World of Ironfell: The world of Ironfell is modeled off of the real world, and the new 2014 Universe started on July 1, 2014 with 50 realms. A new realm will be added every day, and they are roughly designed on a real earth large map. I will post a new map here, as soon as we get one. There is also a matching map for every Main Realm that is Prehistoric. In prehistoric realms you can grow Wollemia Trees for lots of wood, and find and plant dinosaur eggs. You can also create Keeps and Castles, as new realms, these are good, more personal areas for you to build up and defend inside. Attacking and Defending: With a barracks you can create a large amount of Swordsmen and Archers for fairly cheap. Take about 10 of these guys, and you can attack a single Tower and destroy it. Later you will make many other units some are better than others for fighting, dinos work very well for much destruction. Finding Food: To get food, you will either need to build Farms, which generate food per hour, or make a herring boat, and go look for fish in the oceans. The herring fisheries allow you to gather 2,000 food per every 2 hours, so that will give you a lot of food if you spend just a little bit of time. Finding Wood: ''' Wood is easy to find nearby. Everywhere around will have trees, some more than others. Each tree will give you 40 wood, and the tree stumps will grow new trees every 12 hours. You can make your woodcutters auto gather, and they will try and hunt out nearby food until they are killed. You may need to kill off some other peoples woodcutters in order to secure the wood areas for yourself. Be careful not to start a fight that you cannot handle though. '''Finding Iron: Most Main Realms have a number of Iron Deposits or Large Iron Deposits for you to get iron from. A Miner can setup a Small Mine or Large Mine on these deposits respectfully. They will give you 100 for the small and 400 iron for large an hour. Most Iron Deposits will already be owned by someone else, so you will need to fight, and learn how to take them over, and then defend them properly. You MUST be able to control a mine to continue well in the game! Getting Knowledge: Starting out, you will need a few colleges, created with a carpenter, to give you 10 knowledge per hour. The knowledge will help you create some trading units (knight), and Stone Circles and things later on that will be useful. You will need ALOT of it eventually to create a massive army of dinosaurs. Resetting or Starting Over: If you get stuck, or killed, or surrounded by the big locals, you can always restart. This will kill ALL units you currently have, but you keep your resources. You will start out again randomly, as you did at the start of the game. Before you reset though, make sure you talk to the chat room, and some locals, and see if they can help you to find a new home as well. Trading for Resources: Newbie Realm: Taking Oil Seeps: Buying Resources: If you are stuck in a bad spot, or have some extra money to spend, or just want to help support the game you can always Buy Resources directly. The prices are good and this is a good option, but this is not a Pay-To-Play or Pay-To-Win, type of game, so dont expect to drop some money and just take over the game. But it will give you a nice boost in the beginning. Tunnels, Whirlpools, and Stone Circles: